Tanjōbi no Kisu
by SoulAether
Summary: Oneshot! Fict for Tenten Birthday! Tenten yang tomboy menyukai Sasuke, teman sebangkunya. Tapi Sasuke selalu menanggapinya secara dingin. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Warning : AU. RnR, Please!


Haloo.. Saya datang dengan mempersembahkan Fic Oneshot untuk ulang tahun Tenten! XD  
>Selamat membaca!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NARUTO<br>© Om Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Tanjōbi no Kisu  
>© KuroMaki RoXora<strong>_

_**Summary :  
>Tenten yang tomboy menyukai Sasuke, teman sebangkunya. Tapi Sasuke selalu menanggapinya secara dingin. Bagaimana selanjutnya?<strong>_

_**Special for Tenten's Birthday**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read  
>HAPPY READING!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Tenten Pov~<strong>

Hai, namaku Tachibana Tenten. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tenten. Saat ini aku sedang menuju sekolahku, Konoha High School atau sebut saja KHS. Aku biasanya berangkat menggunakan sepeda, sekalian juga untuk olahraga. Yeah, aku ini tomboy. Aku ikut klub futsal di KHS, dan aku satu-satunya anggota yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Sahabatku, Hyuuga Hinata, yang memegang jabatan sebagai manager club.

Sebenarnya aku ikut klub komik juga, tapi tidak se-aktif di klub futsal. Walau bakat menggambarku mampu menarik perhatian banyak orang termasuk kakak kelas dan guru. Bukannya sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

**GREKK…** Kubuka pintu kelasku. Baru saja mau kulangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke kelas…

"Tenten! _Ohayou_!" Suara super cempreng yang kudapatkan saat baru masuk kelas. Yah, sudah biasa..

"Ukh.. Lee, jangan keras-keras! Telingaku bisa pecah!" tegur Sakura sambil menutup telinganya. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini merupakan primadona di KHS.

"Hehehe.. _Gomen_! Habis, aku terlalu bersemangat!"

Mengabaikan ocehan Sakura dan Lee, Aku lalu duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda berkulit porselen. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, cowok paling populer di KHS. Diam-diam aku menyukainya.. ah bukan. Aku terlanjut mencintainya. Terasa anehkah aku yang tomboy dan seperti cowok ini bisa jatuh cinta? Tapi, itulah kenyataanya.

"_Ohayou_, _Minna_! Sekarang buka halaman 39" Cih, Asuma-_Sensei_ sudah datang rupanya. Dengan enggan, kukeluarkan buku paket fisika dari dalam tas-ku dan membuka halaman yang diperintahkan. Lalu bertopang dagu dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Aku malas mendengar penjelasan Asuma-_Sensei_.

Tentang Sasuke, walau aku menyukainya, aku tidak seperti Karin, Shion, Ino dan gadis-gadis lain yang terang-terangan mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke setiap Sasuke lewat didepan mata mereka. Sasuke memang tampan, tatapan matanya mampu membuat luluh seluruh wanita di sekitarnya.

Dia juga jenius walau Shikamaru masih lebih unggul daripada dia. Si rambut nanas yang pemalas dan hobi main shogi itu menempati peringkat pertama di KHS. Aku heran, dia yang kerjanya hanya tidur di kelas bisa mendapat nilai sempurna? Sepertinya dia meminta tolong pada seorang dukun, kurasa… =_=

"Tachibana!"

**DEGH!**

"Kerjakan soal dipapan tulis!" kata Asuma-_Sensei_.

"I-iya, _Sensei_!" seruku sambil berdiri.

Aku berjalan ke depan kelas dan menatap soal didepanku dengan tatapan horor. Oh, _darn_.. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali soal ini! Siapapun tolong aku!

"…." Aku diam.

"…." Sekelas ikut diam. Lalu…

"_Sensei_, Chouji makan di kelas!" seru Naruto. Chouji yang memang makan di kelas, tersentak dan buru-buru menyembunyikan _snack_-nya kedalam laci. Asuma-_Sensei_ mendekati meja Chouji yang ketakutan.

"Akimichi, kau makan dikelas?" desis Asuma-_Sensei_ dengan aura yang sangat menyeramkan. Asuma-_sensei_ memang tidak suka jika ada salah satu muridnya yang makan dikelas saat pelajarannya.

"Ma-maaf, _sensei_! Tak akan aku ulangi!" kata Chouji sambil duduk bersimpuh(?) dan menatap Asuma-_sensei_ dengan jurus _Puppy Eyes no Jutsu_. Sayang sekali, Chouji. Jurus itu takkan pernah bisa mempan pada Asuma-_sensei_.

"Pulang sekolah, temui aku di ruanganku. Mengerti?" Jika Asuma-_sensei_ sudah mengatakan itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa membantah, kecuali Tsunade-_sama_. Chouji hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Lalu, Sasuke menunjukkan bukunya padaku. Aku langsung paham dan menyalin cara dan jawaban untuk soal menyebalkan ini dari buku Sasuke.

"Sudah, _Sensei_" Asuma-_Sensei_ menoleh ke arahku dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau boleh duduk, Tachibana" Aku langsung bersorak kegirangan dalam hati lalu berjalan ke bangkuku dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Umh.. _Arigatou_, untuk yang tadi.." kataku pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka menoleh padaku.

"_Douita_, Tenten" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggumamkan'hn' andalannya itu. Seperti biasa, aku ditanggapi secara dingin. Tidak masalah bagiku. Kalau Sasuke menganggapi-ku dengan ramah, FG-nya bakal mengira ada apa-apa dengan kami dan membunuhku. FG memang ganas, tapi aku tidak takut. Untuk apa takut pada gadis-gadis yang hanya bisa berteriak 'Kyaa' jika melihat cowok cakep?

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

**~Normal Pov~**

"Hey, Hinata. Boleh aku duduk disini? Soalnya sudah penuh.." pinta Tenten pada seorang gadis bermata lavender, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. Dengan girang, Tenten duduk didepan Hinata.

"Yo! Tenten, Hinata-_Chan_! Kami duduk disini ya!" seru Naruto dan langsung merebut tempat duduk disamping Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah bagaikan darah(?). Tunggu, tadi Naruto bilang 'kami'?

"Teme! Kau duduk disamping Tenten, ya!" seru Naruto pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam *digampar*.

Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria, lalu duduk disebelah Tenten. Jantung Tenten berdegup kencang, wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas.

"Tenten, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil setelah melihat wajah Tenten yang memerah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke. Sementara, Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tenten.

"Tidak! Aku hanya merasa ac-nya kurang dingin!" elak Tenten sambil meminum coca colanya.

"O-ooh.. Ku-kupikir ada apa.." sahut Hinata ikut-ikutan menggoda Hinata.

"Hehehe.. Ayo ma-" Perkataan Tenten terputus karena tiba-tiba Ino, Karin, Shion dan Tayuya muncul.

"Umh.. Tenten bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Ino dengan nada manis yang palsu. Tentu saja Hinata dan Tenten tidak menyadarinya, walau Tenten merasa sedikit curiga dengan gerak-gerik Ino.

"Bisa. Sebentar ya, Hinata" kata Tenten lalu beranjak pergi bersama Ino. Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh.

"Ayo makan! Keburu dingin nih makanannya!" seru Naruto. Hinata mengangguk sementara Sasuke hanya diam.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Tenten Pov~<strong>

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Ino?" tanyaku saat mereka saat kami berada di taman sekolah. Ino langsung menampilkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Tentang Sasuke-_Kun_, Tenten"

"Huh?"

**Grep**

Kedua lenganku tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Tayuya dan Shion yang mendadak muncul dari belakang.

**Syut**… Ino melepas ikatan cepol-ku sehingga rambut panjang-ku kini bebas terurai.

"Diluar dugaan, ternyata rambut panjangmu seindah ini…"

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan, heh?" Sebenarnya apa mau mereka, sih?

"Karin, dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi" kata Shion. Karin lalu muncul dan langsung menatapku tajam.

"Karin? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Argh!" jeritku saat Karin menjambak rambutku.

"Ooh.. Tenten. Jangan khawatir, kami hanya ingin bermain dengan-mu" Senyum sinis terkembang diwajah Karin. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku roknya.

…

Gunting.

Aku langsung tahu apa yang akan dilakukan cewek sialan ini.

"Lepaskan, brengsek! Atau kau akan menyesal!" ancamku. Aku menatap Karin dengan penuh amarah dan benci.

"Justru kau yang akan menyesal karena berani mengancamku. Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut panjang kebanggan-mu ini.."

"Tidak! Lepaskan, sialan!"

**Srett**

…

Terlambat..

"…" Aku terdiam saat menatap helaian panjang rambutku yang terjatuh dilantai. Karin tersenyum puas.

"Ku tahu kan kalau Sasuke-_Kun_ menyukai perempuan yang berambut panjang? Sayangnya, kau sudah tidak masuk kategori itu lagi. Kau lebih cocok dengan rambut seperti itu!" seru Karin diikuti tawa dari Tayuya, Ino dan Shion. Mereka meninggalkan Tenten sendirian disitu.

**Zraasshh….** Kubiarkan hujan turun membasahi diriku..

"Hah.. Benar juga. Aku yang tomboi, lebih baik berpenampilan begini.."

"Lagipula, rambut panjangku ini mana mungkin membuat Sasuke tertarik padaku? Cih, aku memang bodoh…"

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal Pov~<strong>

"A-ano.. Na-Naruto-_Kun_.. Kenapa Tenten lama sekali, ya?" tanya Hinata cemas. Sungguh, ia merasa khawatir pada gadis bermarga Tachibana itu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ke toilet. Tapi kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto juga ikut bingung. Lalu munculah seorang gadis cantik berambut _soft pink_ sepunggung.

"Hey, Naruto. Apa kau melihat Tenten? Daritadi dia tidak kelihatan.." tanya Sakura.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Naruto, kutitip dompetku padamu" kata Sasuke, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oi, Teme! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Naruto yang tak mendapat jawaban dari si rambut raven.

"Mu-mungkin sebaiknya, ki-kita ikuti dia.." usul Hinata yang disambut baik oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ide bagus, Hinata-_Chan_, Sakura! Ayo!" seru Naruto yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

Sasuke berlari menembus hujan dan langsung ketaman di belakang sekolah. Firasatnya mengatakan, gadis bercepol dua itu ada disana. Dan firasatnya itu benar. Sayangnya, gadis itu kini sudah berambut pendek.

"Tenten." Sasuke memanggil gadis berambut

"Sasuke.." gumam Tenten sambil memandangi siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa rambutmu-"

"Tidak apa, kok. Aku lebih suka model begini. Jadi lebih terlihat tomboi, kan?" kata Tenten berusaha untuk terlihat kuat. Tapi air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya mulai turun.

"Karin yang melakukan ini padamu, kan? Bersama Ino dan gadis-gadis sialan itu?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, kok. Aku memang lebih cocok seperti ini. Jadi seperti cowok, kan? Hahaha…"

Dadanya semakin terasa sesak saat mencoba tertawa.

**Gyut…**

"Eh?" Tenten merasa ada kehangatan diseluruh tubuhku. Sasuke memeluknya.

"Bodoh. Kalau mau menangis, jangan tertawa. Baka!" seru Sasuke.

'_Kenapa…? Padahal selama ini dia bersikap dingin padaku… Bukankah dia membenciku…?_' batin Tenten.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Padahal selama ini kau bersikap dingin padaku.. Kau pasti membenciku, kan? Apalagi setelah kau melihat betapa pendekknya rambutku saat ini. Padahal kau menyukai gadis berambut panjang.."

"…"

"Kau juga.. Ke-Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku? Kenapa kau memelukku…? Kena-" Perkataan Tenten terputus saat jari telunjuk Sasuke berada dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu"

"Eh.."

"Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Aku bersikap dingin padamu, karena aku tidak tahu cara menghadapi seorang gadis"

Tenten terdiam. Jadi selama ini Sasuke tidak membencinya? Dia hanya gengsi?

"Aku mencintaimu, Tenten.." Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Tenten lembut. Tenten yang awalnya terkejut, mulai memejamkan maataku, menikmati sentuhan lembut Sasuke dibibirnya. Lalu Sasuke melepas bibirnya dan menatap lurus mata Tenten..

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou_.."

…..

…..

"Eh? Hari ini.. Aku ulang tahun?" kata Tenten polos.

"Baka. Kau lupa tanggal ulang tahunmu sendiri" kata Sasuke sweatdrop. Tenten hanya nyengir. Sasuke mengelus rambut Tenten dan tersenyum sambil menatapnya..

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~oOo~oOo~<strong>

"Kyaa! Mereka cocok, ya!" jerit Sakura.

"Ja-jangan keras-keras, Sa-Sakura-_Chan_…" tegur Hinata. Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Moga mereka langgeng, ya~" kata Naruto, "Seperti kita, Hinata!" lanjutnya sambil memeluk erat Hinata. Detik berikutnya, Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya.

"HINATA-_CHAN_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

Fict ini aneh dan gaje, saya tau..

Mind to review? =)


End file.
